Right Where I Belong
by Frenglish Is Not A Language
Summary: Central park, it wasn’t exactly the most original place to go and think but it had always been a place for her to collect her thoughts. FEMSLASH Alex Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Title: Liv (for now)  
Rating: T for the moment  
Fandom: Law and Order: SVU  
Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
Disclamer: not mine...DUH!  
Spoilers: mostly season one i think, i really screwed with the time line becuase we dont actually meet Alex till season 2 and the episode i mention in this is season 1 but oh well!  
Summary: Central park, it wasn't exactly the most original place to go and think but it had always been a place for her to collect her thoughts. It was also one of the only places she could think of where her mother had actually been a normal mom instead of an alcoholic.  
Archive: ask first please!  
Feedback: of course

AN: This is something i have had on my computer for a while and i keep going back to it so im still unsure if i should continue it so let me know what you think. oh i havent given up on my other story im still working on it...slowly :D oh and for now its untitled coz i couldnt think of any thing.

And just a warning for everyone its going to be femslash so if you dont like dont read.

Read...Enjoy...Review :D

* * *

Central park, it wasn't exactly the most original place to go and think but it had always been a place for her to collect her thoughts. It was also one of the only places she could think of where her mother had actually been a normal mom instead of an alcoholic. When she was eight her mother had taken her to central park to roller skate, it was the day after her birthday and the only thing she had wanted was a pair of new skates. It was one of the happier times even if she had fallen over at least 12 times and scrapped both her knees and elbows trying to get her balance right. But her mother had told her never to give up and that she believed in her and in no time at all she was skating on her own, if not looking rather dorky doing it.

She smiled at the memory but she couldn't help but wish she had more of them. It wasn't like her mother was all bad it was just that she was different to her friend's moms. She knew her mom loved her as much as she could and that she never blamed Liv for what had happened to her, most of the time. When she was drunk it was almost like having a different person inhabit her mother's body. It was like Serena no longer existed, alcohol had always been apart of their lives and she resented her mother for it being the third person in their relationship.

She had always wondered what her father was like growing up, she couldn't actually remember when her mother had told her what her father was, it had always just been so. Looking around at the park she couldn't help but smile at the laughing children with caring parents. Her thoughts drifter back to the case they had just closed, fruit from the poisoned tree was how she had put it to Elliot. She had always thought it was possible if not probable that she might carry the same darkness within her that her father had. It was her worst fear, becoming her father or passing on those genes to an innocent child if she ever had them.

"Is any one sitting there?" she was startled out her internal monologue by a friendly feminine voice.

Turning her head her breath was stolen from her at the sight of the blond beauty standing in front of her. Her gaze travelled from long slender legs wrapped in what looked like a designer suit to piercing blue eyes framed by black professional yet incredibly sexy looking glasses. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she addressed the woman in front of her.

"No….help yourself." Without another word the blonde slowly sat down next to Olivia and began reading her copy of The New York Times. Before she could get back to her own train of thought her cell phone came blaring to life. Reaching into her coat pocket she answered it without looking at the caller ID, knowing it would be Elliot checking up on her. "Benson….yeah El I'm fine…..no I'm not at a bar….Central Park…..just thinking that's all ….no honestly I'm fine…yeah I'm gona head home soon….I know you are El …thanks partner" closing her phone and slipping it back into her pocket she almost forgot she wasn't alone when an almost teasing voice broke through her inner monologue.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you're a cop." The statement was definitely something she wasn't expecting and she had no idea she was that obvious.

"You assume correctly…I didn't realise I was that obvious" Olivia let her gaze travel over the woman sitting next to her and she couldn't help the wave of arousal that passed over her, and that was from just looking at this gorgeous blonde.

"Your not but most cops answer the phone like that and….I saw your badge when you reached for your phone." She still hadn't taken her eyes off the newspaper she was attempting to read but she knew she had the brunette's attention.

"Well then….that would make you a lawyer…..ADA?" that definitely got the blondes attention, lifting her eyes from the newspaper she looked directly at the mysterious woman sitting next to her.

"I didn't realise I was that obvious." The words that Olivia had just used herself brought a small smile to both of their faces as Olivia continued to observe her bench companion.

"Your not…im just a good Detective." Turning back to her news paper Alex couldn't help but smile at this stunning woman. The sound of a ringing phone interrupted Alex's rebuttal to the statement and she watched silently as the Detective reached for her phone again.

"Benson….yeah I'll be right there." Closing the phone and placing it back into her pocket she gave a heavy sigh and stood up. Turning to the blonde for a moment she couldn't help but regret not getting to know this woman better. "Duty calls." And with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

i know its been forver since i updated but i have the time now im on holiday and if your really lucky i might b able to do chapter 4 by tonight!

Review please

* * *

Climbing out of the taxi as it pulled up to the crime scene she quickly headed towards the taped off building, showing the uniform her badge and getting a brief nod of acknowledgement she clipped her badge to the lapel of her jacket and went to find her partner. It didn't take long to find him among the mass of people and she was quickly bought up on the going on around her. "Holly Warren, 29, lives alone and from what we can tell a single mother, doesn't appear to be a dad in the picture. Babies missing. Warner said she was raped and strangled manually, clear hand print around the throat." Before Elliot could finish his run down of what they had found Liv tried to take in her surroundings and not think about the baby that was out there somewhere probably with the monster who killed its mother. Looking at the few framed pictures scattered around the apartment she could tell that the baby was probably about a year old, walking further into the apartment she realized Elliot hadn't mentions an occupation. "Do we know what job she had?" she shouted back to Elliot from her position in Holly's bedroom.

"She was a Nurse" answered a voice she didn't recognize.

Stepping out of the bedroom she looked in the direction of the front door and noticed a young woman looking directly at her, it didn't take long to figure out that she had been crying. Before Olivia could protest and say she shouldn't be near a crime scene she noticed the crying baby sitting in a car seat next to her. Looking back towards Elliot she gave him a nod to indicate she would talk to her. She led her back into the hallway and down into the lobby of the apartment building, letting her take a seat Olivia asked all the usual questions. She had found out the woman she was sitting next to was Mary Jackson, Holly's neighbough who lived a floor bellow her, she babysat when Holly was at work.

"Is she Holly's baby?" she asked looking down at the still crying baby.

"Yeah she is, I haven't been able to stop her from crying all afternoon, I thought she was getting sick so I was bringing her home early." She answered leaning down to pick up the crying infant. The almost desperate cries didn't subside as she cradled the baby to her chest.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked as she absently stroked the baby's back to try and sooth her; both women were shocked as the cries subsided and a pair of piercing blue eyes turned to look at Olivia. Before Mary could reply a pair of small arms were reaching to Liv trying to pull her closer. Looking back to Mary she got a small smile to let Olivia know it was ok to hold the baby. The second she was in Olivia hands she was clinging tightly to her neck and trying to burrow her face in her hair, successfully hiding her face.

"Her names Isabelle and she seems to have taken a liking to you." She finally replied with a small smile on her face, finally happy that the baby had stopped crying.

Before Olivia could reply Elliot appeared in front of her saying that they had finished with the crime scene and that social services had been phoned and wouldn't be able to pick up Isabelle until at least mid day tomorrow. Anger and frustration filled Olivia as she thought of how this innocent child had lost everything and would now probably end up in the system at such a young age. Before anyone could voice their opinions Mary interrupted mentioning she couldn't have Isabelle back because she had work in an hour, giving Olivia her home and mobile number she quickly handed Elliot the dipper bag. "Im sorry for just leavening her with you but I need to get changed. Let me know if I can help in anyway with the investigation….if she gets restless she likes music" she said as she headed back towards her apartment.

Realizing that Isabelle was now asleep Olivia gently placed her back into the car seat and followed a smiling Elliot out of the apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

i would just like to point out that this is the first fanfic i have write with crime stuff in it so i apologise if its shockingly unconvincing and bad...its difficult to balance that and the story i want it to have. i also apologise for any spelling mistakes, i actually wrote this chapter a long time ago and forgot about it

* * *

Entering the precinct after the drive back Olivia was more than ready to go home, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually fallen asleep in her own bed and not the lumpy mattresses that occupy the crib. Placing the car seat on her desk she quickly checked that Isabelle hadn't woken up and went to get herself a coffee before proceeding with the endless amount of paper work that was waiting for her at her desk.

Sitting back at her desk she only had time to see Cragen exit his office before Isabelle woke up. A screaming child in a police precinct definitely wasn't a normal sound as almost everyone turned to look at Olivia. Taking her from the car seat Olivia quickly climbed the stairs to the crib taking her to some where quieter to calm her down.

Turning on the light Liv tried everything to settle Isabelle after half an hour she descended the stairs with a still crying baby snatched the dipper bag sitting on Elliot's desk, turning back towards the stairs she shouted back to her colleagues "one of you better go and get some baby formula before this gets really ugly."

The sounds of Isabelle's crying grew quieter as Liv slammed the crib door. Looking at each other Elliot slowly gathered his things and started towards the door. "And where do you think your going?" Cragen's voice stopped Elliot in his tracks; turning round Elliot addressed the Capitan

"With four kids trust me you don't want to argue with a woman trying to sooth a screaming baby." With that he exited the precinct.

It was dark by the time he got back and Olivia's desk was still empty. Carrying the paper bag up the stairs he stopped short of entering the crib, not hearing anything inside he figured it was safe to enter. Pushing the door open he could just make out the outline of Olivia lying on the far bed. The light from a near by window was the only light source in the room, illuminating Olivia's face as well as the sleeping baby lying in her arms. Isabelle slept soundly happily sucking on Olivia's little finger as both of them slept. Smiling to him self at just how good Olivia was with children her quietly placed the bag on the bed next to her and backed away gently.

Like clock work Olivia woke at 5.30 blinking sleepily at the morning light that was streaming through the window she quickly remembered she was in the crib. Looking down to the sleeping infant in her arms she suddenly remembered the events of the night before. She was just about to attempt to stand up when Isabelle began to stir, quickly shifting her to a different position she was suddenly met with the violent cries of a hungry child. Quickly feeding Isabelle with the supplies Elliot had gotten the night before Isabelle's cries soon subsides much to the relief of Olivia. Taking the bag she walked back down stairs to her desk, noticing how quiet it was she guessed no one was yet at work. Sitting down at her desk Olivia placed Isabelle on her knee, taking some of the toys sitting on the chair in the corner she set about trying to keep her entertained until Elliot arrived.

She didn't know how long had passed but she suddenly found herself thinking about her own childhood again. A wave of sadness hit her as she realized that even though Serena wasn't much of a mother but she was still alive while she was growing up, something Isabelle was never going to have. Almost sensing the change in Olivia's mood Isabelle looked up from playing with her toys and looked almost questioningly at Liv. Smiling sadly at the small brunette sitting on her lap Olivia bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, causing a series of giggles to escape Isabelle. Laughing out loud Olivia playfully tickled the baby girl until Isabelle finally tired herself out. Snuggling up to Olivia again she quickly fell asleep to the steady beat of Olivia's heart.

Looking down at Isabelle once more Olivia silently wondered if she would ever have children. Her thought was cut short as the precinct door opened and in walked Elliot, smiling at her partner she indicated the sleeping child and gently placed her in the car seat once more. Placing the blanket tightly around her sleeping form Olivia turned back around to greet her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

i kept my promis and look ch4! its not very long because i really couldnt think of any dialogue with what feels like an elf running around in my head! thanks for the reviews and i will see if i can do ch5 tomorrow! btw this wasnt how the story was going to be originaly so at the mo im winging it!!

* * *

The day had been relatively normal despite the fact Olivia was constantly tending to a small child for most of the day. Elliot had brought in some baby monitors from home so Isabelle could stay in the crib where it was quiet and still be heard down stairs. At 4 in the afternoon just as Olivia was about to have her very belated lunch Isabelle's cries were heard from the monitor sitting next to her. Letting out a heavy sigh she pushed back her chair and took the short trip up the stairs towards the sound of a crying child. No one really showed annoyance at the sudden interruption as it had almost become Olivia's routine for the day. Almost as soon as the crib door closed the baby's crises subsided to quiet whimpering.

The sudden silence in the precinct allowed its three remaining occupants to question the growing sound of heals on titled floor, indication someone was approaching. Three intrigued heads turned in the direction of the entrance as a smartly dressed blonde woman stepped in, confidently owning the room without question. Before anyone could ask who she was Cragen's door opened with a muffled bang turning the room's current occupants towards it. "ADA Cabot, im glad you could make it. I thought you might want to meet the team before you start working with us on a permanent basis. Guys this is Alexandra Cabot the new ADA for SVU."

Not letting her respond Cragen quickly fired off the names of his detectives, his voice faltering when he reached an empty desk. "Where's Liv?" almost on que the baby monitor sitting on Olivia's desk screamed into life suddenly making its presence known again. Cragen couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on Cabot's face, clearly confused as to why there was a baby in the precinct she patiently waited for an explanation. Before he could offer one he was interrupted again by the quiet sound of singing. If she had been confused before it was clearly an understatement, she looked around at the men she had just met to see looks of amusement and surprise written across there faces. Just as suddenly as the voice had started it had stopped, it was then she realized the monitor had gone quiet again and a few moments later the sound of someone descending the stairs could be heard in the room.

Olivia stopped as she reached the last step; looking at her colleagues she almost immediately realized her mistake. Before anyone could make the first jab she spoke up "leave it guys or next time one of you can go and calm her down." It was then she noticed the new figure standing next to Cragen. Starting with her Prada shoes Olivia's gaze slowly traveled up memorable long legs to an all too familiar looking suit to a pair of unmistakable looking glasses. Gulping quietly she realized it was the woman from the park, letting out a quiet breath she waited for the inevitable introduction, followed by some almost predictable awkwardness.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot this is Detective Olivia Benson." Confused glances were passed back and forth between the male occupants in the room as they watched the interaction between the two women. Alex was the first to break the silence, clearing her throat she offered her hand to Olivia "Well this is a coincidence" _What an understatement_ was the only thing Olivia could think as she gave a weak smile and gently shook the offered hand.


	5. Chapter 5

its only short again but i figure once i get stuck i can start a new chapter. more soon as long as you keep reviewing. thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. let me know what you think!

* * *

The moment seemed to last a life time as the two women touched for the first time. The palm of Olivia's hand felt like fire, she had never experienced anything like this before the feeling was so strong she almost forgot to breath. It wasn't until she head a quiet cough from behind her did she realize that she was still in the precinct. Tearing her eyes away from the depth of the blue ones in front of her she snatched her hand away and nervously pushed her hands in her pockets, anxiously waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So I take it you two have met before." Cragen was the first to speak, he almost felt guilty for interrupting what looked like a personal moment.

"No not really we only met briefly" came Alex'x response, Olivia was glad she didn't have to explain things at the moment. All other higher brain functions were currently keeping her breathing and the idea of multi tasking wasn't high on her priority list as the moment.

"Does anyone want to explain to me why there's a baby in here." Alex was finally given the chance to ask the question that had been bothering her since she heard the violent cries of a child.

"Child services were meant to pick her up this afternoon but no one showed." Elliot answered before anyone could reply. "She's the vic's baby, we haven't found any living relatives so Liv's been playing mommy for the past two days." He continued offering the rest of the group a small smile.

"Any more comments like that Stabler and your going to be playing mommy from now on." Olivia had finally gained the use of her brain just to hear Elliot's remark. The group once again turned to look at Olivia as she pushed past Elliot to sit down in front of her desk. "Oh and before I forget were out of diapers, so someone is going to the store."

"I went last time so it's not my turn, I vote Munch" replied Fin before he could be nominated to go on another baby run.

"I second that motion." Replied Elliot as he was retreating to his desk to continue with his paper work.

"Before anyone goes anywhere does anyone want to tell me why she's still here, have you phoned child services? The last thing I need is my unit down a detective because she's stuck with diaper duty." Barked Cragen stopping all of his detectives in their tracks.

Alex couldn't suppress the giggle that left her lips at the absurdity of the conversation. "Well detectives I will leave you to it, I don't actually start until tomorrow but if you need anything don't hesitate to call." With a smile still on her lips she turned and started towards the door. As she approached Olivia's desk she looked directly at her and spoke so quietly Olivia had to strain to hear her. "It was nice _seeing_ you detective." And with that she was gone, leaving very confused detective in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Some one mentioned that they prefer small chapters so I aim to please lol, its got nothing to do with the fact im writing this while trying to do university work :D

Reviews are awesome, thanks to everyone who has so far!

* * *

Midnight in the 1-6 didn't bring any reprieve to the detectives helplessly working there way thought paperwork and useless leads on their current case. It wasn't until the quiet ding of the elevator reached them did they realize it was so quiet. Looking up from their respective desks they all took in the sight of their new ADA dressed in jeans and a Harvard sweat shirt.

Discovering that Holly Warren's ex boyfriend and father to her baby had a prior history of domestic violence they quickly circled the wagons to try and find his current location Cragen wasted no time in interrupting there new ADA's evening to obtain a warrant. Casually strolling into the precinct Alex couldn't help the smug smile on her face as she presented the freshly obtained warrant to her new detectives.

"You certainly don't waste any time do you." She commented, curiously noticing that Olivia was missing from her desk again.

"What can we say; we definitely like to make an impression." Was Elliot's reply as he stood from his desk and approached her, casually taking the warrant from her grasp.

"Where's Detective Benson, still babysitting?" she asked as casually as she could, hoping the question didn't seem to out of place.

"Yeah child services screwed up so they won't be picking up Isabelle until morning. Cragen told Liv to get some rest so she's up in the crib, although she probably not asleep. If you wanna go say 'Hi' you can take the food she skipped at lunch, don't think she's eaten much the past few days. Being a single parent kinda takes it out of you" he finished unable to keep the teasing glint from his eye. He had seen the sparks that flew around the two women this afternoon and figured there was no harm in giving them a small push in the right direction.

"Careful detective I seem to remember a threat being made if you made any more comments like that." She answered without losing stride. "Besides don't you have a warrant to serve?"

"Not until the morning they don't, everyone go home and get some rest I'll see you in the morning" Came Cragen's authoritative voice as he closed his office door and started towards the elevator.

"If you're not going to serve the warrant tonight why did you call me?" Alex replied, an edge of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I wanted to see how good you were. Night Councilor." Cragen shouted over his shoulder quickly retreating out of sight.


End file.
